


When the Stars Align

by AstridMyrna



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bed-sharing, Camping, Cuddling, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridMyrna/pseuds/AstridMyrna
Summary: A place for my super fluffy ficlets as I think of them. Rated T but as a precaution because I hate changing ratings.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	When the Stars Align

The mountain air was crisp and perfumed with woodsmoke when Jyn and Cassian set up their campsite. Later they started their fire with pine cones and loose sticks, ate their foil-wrapped dinners before making s'mores. For a while they forgot about the dropping temperature in the early October night.

Jyn was glad that she brought the air mattress to put some space between them and the cold, hard ground. They pulled on multiple layers of sweatshirts and sweatpants before burying themselves in their double-wide sleeping bag. Cassian tucked over the quilts and yellowing comforter, then wrapped his trembling arms around her and hooked his leg under her knees. She was pressed full flush against him, close enough to feel his breath on her neck.

"It's not that cold," Jyn laughed, though it was hard to breathe under the weight of the blankets.

"I checked the weather app--before we left!" he quickly added, feeling her glare. They had both agreed to use their phones only for emergencies for this trip. "I checked and it's supposed to be - 4 degrees tonight."

She squirmed closer to him, her nose brushing against his. "We'll be fine as long as it doesn't snow."

"It shouldn't, I checked."

"I checked too."

The blankets began to warm with their trapped heat. The air surrounding them was still frigid.

"I hope the cold doesn't put a damper on your first camping trip," she whispered.

He gently kissed her forehead, her stray bangs caught under his lips.

"I wouldn't huddle for warmth with anyone else," he said, making her laugh.

Nestled together, they didn't feel the cold sting of night.


End file.
